


Don’t play with me

by bowybowi



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Charlie and Eggsy were living together, Couple Fight, If Charlie wasn't die and he came back to work as Kingsman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowybowi/pseuds/bowybowi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After V-day, Charlie didn't die. He went back to work as Kingsman, and now lived with Eggsy.<br/>They did't know their hearts, even slept together for many days.<br/>So Charlie asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t play with me

**Author's Note:**

> It's special short fic that I first published at Cheggsy Secret Sauce event in Seoul on Mar, 20, 2016.

Eggsy hated whether Charlie tried to test his feeling. He didn’t know when or what Charlie had done for it. He just knew when it already passed and he fell into the trap.

_It began with argument._

“I said ‘Stop’, **why won’t you stop!?** ”  
“Cause I don’t want to stop, why won’t you understand me?”  
“I’m really tired, Charlie. Just let me sleep.”  
“But I really miss you. I haven’t seen you for many days.”  
“But I don't miss you. Just let me sleep.”  
“No! I won't let you sleep tonight”

Charlie bestrode on Eggsy, tried to kiss his face. But an exhausted man pushed him away, dragged a sheet cover his head.

“Go away, Charlie!”  
“You didn't love me like before. _If I die or I disappear, Will you regret?_ ”  
“Shut up, Charlie. No more chitchat.” Eggsy groaned, and fell to sleep.

Next morning, Eggsy woke up, and didn't see Charlie in their apartment. The boy knitted his brows.

"Don't tell me that you're hurt by a little words." he sighed.

Eggsy went to work as usual. No sign of Charlie in Kingsman's office, even in the store.

_Where was him?_

“Do you want to see Charlie?”  
**“Hell! NO!”**  
“What!? Why are you shouting at me!?”  
“I'm sorry, Roxy. Just...”

Roxy passed by in office, then asked about Charlie. Eggsy did’t know why she asked.

“Do you have a fight with Charlie?”  
“No!”

Roxy rolled her eyes. Eggsy admitted it unwillingly.

“Okay. Fine. Last night he want to …erm…make…that you well know. But I’m worn out, so I said no. And this morning, he’s gone for nowhere. I can’t reach to him, cause of no phone signal. I still don’t know why he’s so mad.”  
“Maybe he’s not mad. He has an early job in this morning. Go somewhere in Middle East asia area.”

Eggsy tried not to surprised. **“What!? He didn't me.”**

“Don't know.” She shrugged her shoulders. “But I am an assistant in this mission. Do you want to watch?”

She headed to the mission control room. Eggsy hated himself when he found out he was worried about Charlie. Feet were following Roxy before his brain realized.

Screen had videos from 8 cameras. From the angle, it looked like they were on their heads. They were preparing for battle. Eggsy didn't see him in any cameras.

“Where is Charlie?” He murmured.  
“I've heard someone missing me. Is that you, Eggsy?”

Charlie showed his face on main screen. There was from computer in the base, so they saw each others now.

“Nope. No one talks about you.”

Roxy sighed.

“Okay. Charlie, you are a leader in this mission. The mission is finding, and bringing back a hostage alive. Enemies have heavy weapons. You all should be more careful. If mission fail, you must retreat and move back to base 2. We’ll be there to take you home.”

They answered. 

Charlie recalled something. He turned back to computer camera.

“Between I’m on mission, I want you to think about the question I asked last night. I’ll be back to hear your answer.”

He left. And the mission began.

They’d started with enfilading. Our men and theirs were down. Eggsy and Roxy didn’t see clear, just heard many sounds. Roxy dragged 2D map with dots to middle of screen. Each dot meant a soldier, and had name on it. Charlie’s dot was still moving. Eggsy blew relievedly.

They went through floor by floor, number of crews were decreased too. Now they were in front of the room that hostage was inside. Eggsy held his breath.

“There are three people in the room. Send me a signal, when you’re ready.” Roxy said

Charlie nodded. One of them kicked the door, then moved in, carefully.

They shoot bandits down, and released the hostage. He wriggled all the time, his face was frightened. When his mouth was clear, he screamed.

“This is a trap. You are targets. Get out of here! Now!”

High-pitched sound came from somewhere. They knew what was coming.

“Run!” Charlie shouted, before everything on screen was offline.

“Oh, my god.”

Roxy was typing on keyboard continuously to bring video back.  
“For god’s sake! Base 2, do you hear me!?”  
“Yes.” They answered.  
“Do you have any signal of them?”  
“Not yet. We’re trying to reach them. Drone is on board, ma’am.”  
“Keep searching.”

What the hell was going on!? Eggsy didn’t see Charlie or Charlie’s dot on any screens. He can’t be calm.

“Where is he? Are you sure that you’ve tried every ways to connect him? Do you try to send a message by radio? Or MOS code? Or…”  
“Shut up!” Roxy yelled, and then she reduced her voice. “Just calm down! I can’t concentrate when you walk around near me. If you can’t stay quiet, please wait outside.”

She looked at Eggsy for his word. He nodded and shut his mouth.

They were working non-stop for thirty minutes. Finally they found something.

Charlie left a message passed secure phone.

“We have a mole. I’m with mission. Stand by for next order.”

That meant they’re safe, although we knew only two of them. And during their brake, we must find a mole before he/she found Charlie.

.

“Eggsy! Eggsy!”

“What!?”

The man was startled when Roxy woke him up. Eggsy looked around, and remember that he was still in mission control room. He helped Roxy to find the mole. He couldn’t sleep in the time like this, but he dozed off in the end.

“You might go back to your room. I can handle it.” Roxy patted on his shoulder. She was worried about him.  
“No. More people are better. I have to drink more coffee.”

Eggsy stood up, and suddenly felt dizzy. He had to sit down again.

“See! You can’t even stand up. Just go and sleep. We almost find who is traitor. You should go now. Sleep as much as you can. And we will find him tomorrow. Okay?”

Eggsy didn’t want to do as Roxy said. But she was right. He had no strength to work. He was useless for now.

Eggsy dropped into his bed as soon as he was home. His body hadn’t move, but his head was still spin around. He dreamed about Charlie.

He saw Charlie had injured, and blood bled from his body. His eyes opened, looked at Eggsy. He said something. Eggsy didn’t hear properly, so he move closely.

_“I..If…I die or I disappear, Will you…regret? Will you…miss…me?”_

His blood-cover-hand tried to touch Eggsy’s face. Although it was a dream, the touch felt so real.

“I’m home.”

Someone whispered by his ear. Softly touch clung to his forehead, then his eyes. Eggsy blinked his eyes quickly, until he saw something clarify.

“Don’t believe that I’m still alive?” Blue-eyes boy looked into his eyes, locked them to stare only at him.  
“Don’t believe that you don’t die, and come home fast as hell”

Eggsy looked at him from head to toes, felt happy that this man hadn’t hurt like his dream. But he still didn’t show any face expression.

“Do you happy that I’m alive?” Charlie smiled.

He always knew what was in his mind. Eggsy hated it.

“No. Leave me alone. I want to sleep.” Eggsy pushed him away, but Charlie hugged him tighter.

_“When will you say that you love me? Or I have to die before hear that?”_

Charlie was panting. His breath was faster. Tall man weighted himself on Eggsy. No strength to stand up.

“Charlie, you’re heavy. Stand up! I’m not playing with you. I will let you lie down here, or I…Oh what the hell!”

Eggsy had seen blood on Charlie’s back. It was bleeding. Red blood soaked into his uniform, and ain't stopping.

**“Charlie!”**

.

Charlie woke up, and saw the white ceiling as the first thing. Next, he felt someone was beside him. There was Eggsy who was sleeping in the chair, laid his head on patient’s bed. Charlie couldn’t keep smiling. But when he saw Eggsy nearly got up, he suddenly laid down, pretended to sleep.

Charlie heard he sighed. Eggsy held his hand so gentle.

“When will you wake up? I hate for waiting. You know that. I hate to be worried about you.”

Eggsy kissed on back of his hand.

“When I saw you were bleeding, I thought you’ll die. Yeah, definitely dead.”

Charlie tried not to disgruntle.

“But my tears burst out like a fountain. Good that you didn’t see me that time.”

He was quiet for awhile. Charlie nearly bore to open his eyes. Fortunately, Eggsy continued speaking.

“You’ve asked me ‘If you die or disappear, Will I regret?’, and then you had an instant mission that was risk to your life. Are you kidding!? How fit in time. If you tell me that was your plan, I believe you. You make my heart surrender again. And…”

Eggsy widened eyes when he saw Charlie was awake and smiling.

“I’m going home”  
“No! I don’t let you go anywhere.”

Charlie pulled his hand, smiled more and more. 

“So you're regret if I die. It's a present for an injured man.”  
“I didn't say something like that!”  
“Then why do you feel losing to me? I am not gambling with you, or have a fight with you, or send you a challenge. All I do is asking you.”

Charlie tried to look at Eggsy's face which was looking the floor. Charlie touched his chin to make him look back, but Eggsy didn’t want to. He turned his head to other way, bit his lips.

“I am happy every day, cause I have you complain me every day. I have a fight with you every day. I kiss you every day. I have you sleep beside me every day. I have you in my mind every single day. I don’t know whether you’re happy to be with me, or not. At least, I want to know that you gonna be sad, if I ain’t be with you. That’s all I think. So…”

Charlie forced Eggsy to face at him. Eggsy kept not to looking his eyes. He didn’t want to lose.

Why did he always think about lose or win?

What did he gonna lose to? _Charlie’s or his heart?_

“If you want me to disappear, I insist as always that I will never, ever, ever, disappear from your life. I’ll be your eyesore for my whole life. You have to be prepared.” Charlie winked.

“So I’ll get rid you off for my whole life. Don’t think that you can leave me without my permission.”

Charlie smiled. Eggsy’s face right now was the best thing he’d ever seen. He jumped at him, and kissed instantly, didn’t make Eggsy have a chance to run.

“I thought you were dead in that time. There was no hope that you could come back. You nearly make me have a heart attack!” Eggsy whispered when Charlie leave from his lips. A sick man smiled gleefully.

“I am sorry.” He kissed 

“But I won’t die, I have to survive to see your face again, until we are aged and retired from Kingsman. So you should do too. You have to survive for come back to me. I can’t live if you die before me.”

“Ugh. How can you speak all of it smoothly? I feel nausea.”

Warm lips pressed down to one’s. Gentle touch caused Eggsy feel like a feather. He hated that Charlie could make him feel wonderfully, and finally didn’t want to leave from him.

_It was always like that._

“Do you feel better?” Blue-eyes man asked. “Is it okay if I stop for now? I think I have to take some rest.”

Suddenly, Charlie let Eggsy go. He lied down on bed, and closed his eyes, while Eggsy stunned.

**Charlie always did like that!**

“I hate you!” Eggsy punched his face, Charlie knew a little before. He grabbed other’s hand, and smirked.

“I’m sorry. I don’t tease you anymore.”

“Go die, Charlie.” But he went closer.

Charlie put hand on his waist, then held him tight. He leaned closer to Eggsy’s face, so their nosed were touching.  
Brown eyes met blue eyes.

Charlie bit Eggsy’s lips.

**“Dream on.”**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> And now we know, Charlie is back, whatever he will become. I'm waiting for Edward Holcroft on screen. Yehhhh


End file.
